Buster Keel (Group/Party)
Buster Keel is the name group of adventurers that began their journey in Addams Town. They are the main heroes and are all striving to find the greatest treasure in the world, the 4 Sacred Treasures, AKA The Jingi. The group comprises of four members and is unofficially led by Lavi, who is Monster User, and leads the other three members, Keel, Blue and Mippy, who are monsters. The group is named after Keel for winning the rock-paper-scissors game. History Buster Keel Formation Arc The debut of the group occurred a while after the group member's first few meetings. Originally, Lovey and Mippy first met Keel in One Melo City and they were not yet considered an official party. In a turn of great coincidence Keel wanted to find Siva, Lovey's master, the one who turned Keel to his current state. Keel was originally a Dragon-Ape but met Siva who eventually sealed away his Dragon-Ape form. Keel then decided to help Lovey and Mippy defeat the Lizard King that was terrorizing One Melo City after seeing that Lavi had a deep bond with her monster companion. After they defeated the King Lizard the decided to go to Siva's old home to find some hints of where he disappeared off to. They then decided to head to Twotone City, the closest city where many Adventurer's meet. While they were waiting for a carriage headed for Shiton they met Blue who was heading the same direction. While they were on road they defeated some Ogre Bandit Thieves that attacked them. Upon arriving in Shiton Blue left the group and Keel, Lovey, and Mippy met Kome-jii an old man who is known to be a very good information broker. Kome-jii offered them to help him retrieve his treasure and coincidently Blue ran into them again due to accepting the same job from Kome-jii. After completing the job Blue once again leaves the group. In the Remains of Addams Lord Arc It was only after they met Pannacotta that they became an official group. The group name was decided through rock-paper-scissors because Lovey, Mippy, and Keel wanted different names. The victor was Keel and the group was named Buster Keel. However, because of Keel's level is a level 0 the job they could only take were minor jobs. As luck would have it though, they stumble upon Blue once again. Blue joined the group, due to Lovey's plea, and the group gained their first job: helping Thomas Addams retrieve the Proof of Leadership, The Addam Family's greatest treasure.After finally arriving at the tomb where the Proof of Leadership is located at the group meets Vamper and Toutan, members of the dark organization, Ayakashi, whose goal is to retrieve the Jingi. The only problem is that they don't know how the Jingi looks like so they decided to just retrieve all the treasures in the world and there current job is to take the Proof of Leadership. Focused on completing there mission, Buster Keel fight the Ayakashi pair. The fight is first against the party's odds but then Keel and Blue finally show their true strength. It is then revealed that Blue is a Suiki, a water demon similar to a kappa, who is searching for Kurokiri Setsuna, the murderer of his clan and beloved mother. After an exhausting battle they were able to defeat Vamper and Toutan and accomplished their mission. Vamper aknowledging Blue's tenacity tells him that Setsuna is actually the leader Ayakashi. Thomas thanks Buster Keel for their help and hope that they meet again one day. Ayakashi Arc Returnig to Shiton Town they once again got information from Kome-Jii and left for Sunshine City in hopes of finding Siva's master, Shiro. After a little quarrel against Stale and his lackeys, who were posing as Siva, they met Shiro who scared Stale and his group away. Shiro then invited the party to his home and their they talked about Keel's situation and the 4 Sacred Treasures. Keel and Blue then figured out that Shiro could not be Siva's master because Shiro is actually a monster. Shiro confirmed this and said that he was the monster partner of Siva's real master Judy and the both of them were Adventurers as well. After their adventure together, Judy and Shiro, lived out the rest of their lives in Sunshine City. Judy thought it would be better if everyone thought Shiro was Siva's master and started calling him that and eventually everyone though that he was Siva's master. When asked where Judy was Shiro replied that Judy unfortunately died from old age. He also reveals that he knows about the 4 Sacred Treasures and has one himself from his travels with Judy. He reveals the Treasures are actually called Instruments of God and that all of them are musical instruments. Alone they are almost useless however when together it is most likely it will cause something great to happen. At that moment the group was attacked by more Ayakashi members. Blue and Keel easily defeat them and then tell Lovey to prepare for the next battle. It is reavealed that the leader of Ayakashi, Kurokiri Setsuna, himself has come to retrieve the Jingi. Blue, outraged that the person who is responsible for his clan's annhilation, rashly attacks and loses to Setsuna with ease. Keel then attempts to defeat him only to have the same outcome. Setsuna prepares to kill Lavi and Mippy but Shiro intervenes. Shiro turns into a humanoid dragon and challednges Setsuna. Unfortunately, he has aged too much and has become to accustomed to a peaceful life and loses as well. Lovey then healed Blue and Keel and together they pushed back Setsuna. However, Setsuna was merely injured and was finally going to get serious in fighting them. Shiro again intervenes and tells Setsuna to take the treasure and leave them. Setsuna insisted that he can take the treasure after killing the entire group, but this time Shiro prepares to unleash an attack so powerful it would get rid of anyone and anything present. Scared off by Shiro's threat Setsuna and his fellow members retreat with the treasure. Back to the Roots Arc After healing from their injuries Shiro and the party leave the Sunshine City to find Sarah, Keel's master, in hope of becoming stronger. They travel to an Shinaz Island and meet Sarah. There Sarah helps Keel and Blue master their affinity through their environment: Keel's being the jungle, and Blue's being the water. After a week of training Keel and Blue get stronger however they are still nowhere close to Setsuna's level. The party then travel to Gokuraku Village close to Sunshine City because Kome-jii tells them that there might be a Jingi there. They leave Shiro and continue on their journey with their next destination being Gokuraku, the Hot Spring Village. My Funny Crem Arc Gokuraku is in fact also being terrorized by a monster in the nearby volcano. The group meet famous Adventurers Yanxes and Albra, who are there to get rid of the monster. Keel is jealous of how Lovey is praising the two Adventurers and decides to go take a walk. He meets Crem, a girl who is trying to prevent the people of the village from killing the monster of the volcano. The villagers attack her and then Keel intervenes. Keel and Crem then spend time to know each other with Keel revealing to her that he is actually a Dragon-Ape. Crem however believed that he would still be the kind-hearted person he is right now. Crem then leaves and Keel returns to the group who, with the villagers, are ready to storm the volcano of the monster. The Adventurers and the villagers find out that the monster is the Bird of Paradise and S-Class monster. Yanxes and Albra both team up and fight the monster and then Mippy joins in the fight as well only for Keel to save him. Keel then realizes something and stops Yanxes and Albra from the hurting the monster. Keel realized that the monster is actually Crem and decided to help her. Blue, Lovey, and Mippy join Keel and Crem reveals that she has nothing to do with what is going on with the village. The villagers then admit that Yanxes and Albra are the ones who accused Crem of the village's trouble. Yanxes and Albra then tell them that they are the ones who have been causing the trouble because they wanted to kill Crem so that they can get their hands on the treasure, a gemstone on an altar, that Crem protects in the volcano. They then proceed to capture Lovey, Blue, and Keel's soul through the use of the monster, Soul Eater. However, they only managed to get Keel and Lavi's because the Soul Eater only takes the soul of only those who responds when their names are called, which Keel and Lovey responded when Albra called their names. Albra convinces Blue to let them take the gemstone of the volcano if he wants them to live. Meanwhile, in the Soul Eater, Lovey finds herself naked in the middle of nowhere. The monster Soul Eater appears and then tells her that the reason this is is because the soul represents what you were like when you were born. The monster the proceeds to digest her soul but Keel appears. However, because it is the soul that is absorbed not the physical body Keel actually takes the form of the Dragon-Ape giving him the upperhand against Soul Eater. Outside, Albra and Yanxes remove the treasure, which is a gemstone that prevents the volcano from erupting. Blue has had enough and decides to force them to return Keel and Lovey's soul. Right at that moment Keel and Lovey escape and the Group proceed to fight Yanxes and Albra. Keel and Blue first gain an upperhand but then Yanxes and Albra reveal that they are actually Gold and Silver of Ayakashi. Keel challenges Gold and Blue fights Silver however both enemies have advantage over them. Lovey then suggests that the two switch their opponents. The fight then turns to their advantage but before the battle could end the volcano starts its eruption phase. Gold and Silver retreat with the gemstone and leaves the Group to stop the volcano. Keel and Blue try their utmost to stop the volcano but to no avail. Given no choice Crem convinces everybody to leave the volcano while she uses her powers to stop it and because she is a Paradise Bird she will be reborn. Keel is very reluctant because he is afraid that she might die and not get reborn. However, in the end Crem gives up her life to stop the volcano and utters her last words "Forgive me, Keel-sama." Crem saves the village and the Group tells the villagers all that happened. Later Crem is discovered but is now smaller that she used to be. Keel tries to talk to her but she doesn't recognize him. Lavie reveals that Paradise Birds forget all of their past when the reincarnate. The Group leave the village and Keel gives a reluctant goodbye to Crem. Gyuumaou Arc During the travel Lavie is apprehended by an old man who reveals himself to be Lovey's family butler. He tells them that Lovie is actually the only daughter of the rich Heartful family. Lovey's parents want her to stop being and Adventurer and stay home causing an argument between them and ending with Lovey being slapped by her father. Her mother the consoles her that her father only cares about her well being and that she should stop being an Adventurer and rather be something she is talented at, a musician. Meanwhile Keel and Blue think about the butler's offer, to leave and forget Lovie in exchange for five million zenny. Keel not wanting to experience another loss accepts to leave Lavie alone without the five million zenny. Blue tries to console Keel and the fact that they are still Buster Keel, a group they formed together. Suddenly at the Heartful mansion Kikazaru, Iwazaru, and Mizaru attack and are in search of the 4 divine instruments. Lavie then steps into action to save her father from the perpetrators however she is outnumbered and outpowered. Blue and Keel then return to help Lavie battle them. Out of pure coincidence, Keel was already acquainted with the three. The three at first are in disbelief that he is the Dragon Ape they know but when Keel showed his dragon arm they accepted that fact and decided to kill him on the spot. The reason for this is because Keel killed the adoptive mother of them all, Lily. Kikazaru wanting Keel to feel the loss of an important person resorted to attacking Lovey but her father stepped in front to save her. Lavie then plays another part of the Lost Melody Magic and unseals Keel's tail. Keel effortlessly defeats Kikazaru and forces them to retreat. Before they retreated they mentioned that their group is called Behemoth and that their leader is Gyuumaou a monster Keel has a past with. Lovey's father reveals he is alright because he was once an Adventurer as well but because all of his comrades were killed during their adventures he decided to stop being one. Her father finally allows her to become an Adventurer and she continues her travels with Keel, Blue, and Mippy. Their next destination is Shichiri Desert where rumors is that a divine instrument is located at. Before, they go thought Keel wants to go meet his three brothers again. They arive at Kankazan and Keel tells them to let him meet Gyuumaou. The three try to fight him only to lose immediately. Keel then tells them the truth about Lily of how he overheard that she was actually going to sell them to Behemoth, Gyuumaou's organization, because she was a member of it. Keel confronted Lily about this fact only to be disappointed that it is in fact true that she is part of Behemoth. Given no choice Lily decided to committed suicide, because this was the only way she could escape from Behemoth, due to a magic tattoo that keeps the Behemoth members in check, and keep Keel and the others safe. After the story Gyuumaou finally appears and show Keel the three brothers now have the same tattoo that Lily had. Gyuumaou then tells Keel that he has the magic bracelet that will release them if he joins him. Keel flat out refuses and tells Gyuumaou to just let them go. Gyuumaou, infuriated by Keels nonchalant attitude orders the trio to fight Keel. Blue steps in and fights the trio while Keel confronts Gyuumaou. During their fight Keel manages to take the bracelet and then destroys it. The tattoos disappears and Gyuumaou unable to hold his temper anymore powers up to fight Keel and the Group. After a rough battle with their combined efforts Keel and Blue manage to destroy one of his horns. Gyuumaou seemingly powers down only to reveal that the loss of his horn is nothing and he is actually as excited as during the Shikyou War. Then four of Behemoth's top members appear and are about to aid Gyuumaou in defeating them only to have him tell them Behemouth is disbanding and that they are retreating. Gyuumaou then tells him that he will be waiting for Keel to be in his final form and for the Banquet of the Gods. After patching up his relationship with his brothers and saying farewell to Lily's grave the Buster Keel group travels to Shichiri Desert. Toys in Ruins Arc Arriving in Sicily City, the group enters a hospital because of the injuries sustained against Gyuumaou. Mippy feeling that he has not been helpful at all decides to travel to Necropolis alone and obtain the Jingi. He meets the Manager of the Oasis near Necropolis, Arab, who tells him not to go inside but decides to venture into the Necropolis anyways and is knocked unconscious by the sandstorm encircling it. Lovey and Blue follow and try to stop Mippy while Keel is still sleeping in the infirmary. Lovey and Blue follow Mippy into Necropolis while Keel finally wakes up to follow them only to pass out from the heat of the desert and his injuries. Two figures then wake him up and are revealed to be Vamper and Toutan. The two are also heading to Necropolis for the Jingi and are joined by Keel but none of them have a plan to get throught the sandstorm. Mippy wakes up and meets Bone, a living skeleton, who died as a human but wants to retrieve a treasure before his death. The two explore the castle and stumble upon a room with a big red button in the room. Wasting no time Mippy presses it in excitment. Outside, the sandstorm disappears and Toutan, Vamper, and Keel race into Necropolis and fall through a trapdoor. Inside, Blue and Lovey enters a trap room where they have to fight off a Magical Skeleton. Then Keel, Vamper, and Toutan fall out from the ceilling and join the fight. The Group combine their abilities together and defeat it. Mippy and Bone then happens to enter through the door and join the group too. While Lovey is lecturing Mippy about not going into dangerous places anymore Bone remembers of a girl named Marianne who said the same thing. All of a sudden a man in a Jack-o-lantern costume comes in saying he wants to have fun. Immediately Toutan and Vamper attack him causing him to dodge them effortlessly. He reveals that he actually has a Jingi and Bone now remembers he was looking for the Jingi. The mysterious man summons a bunch of bones to his disposal and fight the group. The mysterious man shows that he has bracelet similar to Gyuumaou and brought Bone back to life through the use of it. Bone at first defies his orders but ultimately succumbs to the bracelet's power and adorns a tattoo on his head ready to attack Mippy and Keel. Mippy having befriende Bone tries to stop him causing him to remember clearly about Marianne and snapping him out of control. Just as Mippy and Bone are rejoicing about regaining his memories and control over himself his body his skull explodes instantly killing him. Before Bone dies he gives Mippy a necklace containing a picture of him and Marianne telling Mippy to give it to her. Infuriated by how merciless and emotionless the mystery man is Keel punches him. The mystery man gets up and then unleashes a terrible and twisted pressure worse than Gyuumaou or Kurokiri knocking out Lovey and Mippy and causing discomfort between the others. Toutan decides that they should leave because the mystery man is actually one of the Shikyou, Jack, someone Kurokiri warned them to not go up against. Jack suddenly summons an army of skeletons and use them to make skeleton-dopplegangers with the same abilities as Keel, Blue, Vamper, and Toutan. The four finally defeat their skeleton-dopplegangers using their strongest moves. Keel then charges at Jack but fails to hit him due to his skeletal barrier. Mippy then charges at Jack's barrier with Bone's sword and passes through due to Bone's remains being in his barrier and stabbing him. The group celebrate their win too early as Jack gets up once more and unleashes a skeleton bomb against them. Everyone is knocked out except Lovey and Mippy giving Jack the chance to charge at Lovey with an intent to kill her. Mippy then unleashes a powerful and fatal flame blast against Jack, leaving only his head, hands, and feet left. Vamper wakes up and is instructed by lovey to fly everyone out of the collapsing Necropolis. Jack remembers that the flame is the Devil's Flames and that he can't wait to meet him again. Toutan and Vamper return to Ayakashi because Toutan wants to talk with Kurokiri while the Party realizes that the Shikyou's current appearances might mean the start of a new Shikyou War. While being nursed they meet the head nurse and find out that she is actually Marianne and gave her Bone's necklace. Meanwhile, Blue informs them that there is a tournament being held in Eight Kingdom. Adventurer's Circus Arc When they arrive there Lavi is harassed by two thugs only to be saved by Albra and Yaxes who explain that they are the real ones and have had their identity used. The group believes them and register for the tournament. They find out that it is a two-team member tournament and the average of the two members have to equal 30. Keel being to low in level was left out while Blue, Lavi and Mippy participate. Keel wants to participate even more now and tries to find a partner and is then approached by a mysterious masked man. In the tournament the preliminary rounds is a form of swimsuit judging that is judged by the by the queen of Eigh Kingdom. Keel, Lavi, Blue, Mippy and the masked man pass along with other adventurers totalling 350 participants. Keel, Lavi, and Blue then ask who the masked man is and he replies "Fukku-Man" (masked man in Japanese). Keel realize the swimsuit competition was actually to choose and minimize the strongest participants in the tournament. Members The group has four members and these members are loosely based off of the characters from Journey to the West. Among the group only Lavi is a human while Keel and Blue are capable of changing back and forth from their human form to monster form. The group is a rather rowdy bunch especially Keel but they get along extremely well. Keel and Blue's relationship is close to a rival and friendship relation. The key member of the group is Lavi as she provides the group with information on enemies she knows and power ups for the members. *Lavi- Unofficial leader and the monster user who supports the group. *Keel- The rowdy fighter of the group who is actually a dragon-ape. *Blue- The cool and collected magic warrior. He is actually a suiki. *Mippy- A baby pig demon and Lavi's main monster. Trivia Category:Groups